Dos chicos, una sola chica
by SunnyOfficial
Summary: Despues de 6 meses de que Sonic y Sally estén juntos, ¿Habrá llegado la hora de tirar la toalla y abrir nuevas puertas?... Sonamy/Shadamy
1. Un amor imposible

**NOTA: Bueno, antes de nada, quiero avisaros que esta es mi primera historia y que aún no estoy muy especializada con esto, así que por favor, no seáis muy duros conmigo plis ^_^" Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic.**

Era un día tranquilo en Mobius. Un día tranquilo (y aburrido) de clases. Ah, ¡por cierto! ¡No me he presentado! Soy Amy Rose, una estudiante normal y corriente del High School Emerald, la escuela donde estudio. Soy muy activa (hasta el punto de ser a veces hiperactiva xD), cariñosa, divertida, soñadora… y sobretodo… ENAMORADIZA. ¡Estoy enamorada! Pero, como no, de la persona equivocada. Es **Él**, esa persona que todos los días hace que me aparezca una sonrisa en la cara, el que hace mejorar o empeorar mi humor… **Él**... **Él** es el problema. Desde que llegó a mi vida, nunca he vuelto a ser la misma. Por una parte, odio haberle conocido, porque él es el fruto de mi sufrimiento. Es divertido, despreocupado, todo un donjuán (cosa que me jode, porque tiene un montón de chicas yéndole por atrás TT) Y a veces, INSOPORTABLE. Pero, por otra parte, muy en el fondo, es bondadoso, amable, simpático, y haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a la gente que quiere y también a la que lo necesita. **Él** es la persona por la que vivo. Y tiene nombre y apellidos: **Sonic The Hedgehog**.

- ¡Señorita Rose! ¡Haga el favor de responder a mi pregunta! -. De repente, hoy gritar al profesor Ruder, el profesor de matemáticas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdón… ¿Cuál era la pregunta? -. Entonces empezaron todos mis compañeros a reírse, ¡Ni que hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo!

- Señorita Rose, su situación empieza a desesperarme. Lleva mucho tiempo estando en babia en clase, y eso se refleja en sus notas. Como siga así, tendrá que acudir a la escuela de verano.

"ESCUELA DE VERANO, ESCUELA DE VERANO…" Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en mi mente. Siempre había sido una alumna excelente, ¡y no podía permitir que me apuntaran a las clases de verano!

- Lo siento profesor Ruder, me aplicaré mucho más, ¡Se lo prometo! -. Dije, intentado convencerle.

- Eso espero, señorita Rose, espero que no me defraude. Siempre ha sido una alumna excelente, y sería una pena perder ese potencial que tiene.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase. Era la hora del recreo, el único momento de relax del día.

- ¡AAAAAMYYYYY! -. Sentí que alguien me gritaba.

- Hola, Blaze! -. Dije. Blaze es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde que empecé el instituto, y desde entonces nos hicimos muy amigas.

- ¡Amy, llevo un montón de rato buscándote! ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana, que estabas embobada?

Agaché la cabeza. Blaze sabía perfectamente a que me referia.

- Ah, déjame adivinar. ¿Es él, verdad?

Asentí. Blaze me conocía demasiado bien como para mentirle.

- ¡Oh, vamos Amy! ¡No puedes estar toda la vida deprimida solo porque él tiene novia! ¡Tienes que motivarte un poco y salir! ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde para ir al centro comercial?

- Bueno… está bien.

- ¡Genial! He visto un conjunto perfecto para ti, ¡Así que vamos pero ya!

Decidimos irnos de compras. A lo mejor eso me ayudaba a subirme la moral.

- ¡Mira, Amy! ¡Es el conjunto que te dije! ¿A que es genial? ¡Ve a probártelo!

- De... acuerdo… -. Dije. La verdad es que el vestido era fabuloso, así que decidí comprármelo.

Estaba de mucho mejor humor. Ir de compras me subió bastante la moral. Pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo…

Oh no… otra vez no… -. No me lo podía creer. Las dos personas que menos deseaba ver, las vi.

- ¡Oh, Sonic! ¡No me digas que esta prenda no es total! ¡Seguro que me quedara genial!

- ¡Bueno, pues pruébatela Sally! ¡Estoy seguro de que te quedará genial!

Eran ellos. Sonic y su estúpida novia: Sally Acorn. Sally y yo hemos sido enemigas de toda la vida, porque siempre estábamos peleándonos por Sonic. Lo que más me fastidia es que ha sido ella la que se ha ganado su corazón. Sally me vio y me miró con cara de superioridad. Le gustaba restregarme que ella estaba saliendo con Sonic y no yo.

- Anda Amy, vámonos… se ha hecho tarde -. Sugirió Blaze, al contemplar tal escena.

Volví a casa más destrozada que nunca, sentía que ya nunca más volvería a ser la misma Amy Rose, la misma chica alegre y divertida que era hacia 6 meses. 6 meses… ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Sally y Sonic habían empezado a salir… y parecía que la cosa iba para largo.

**Yo: Bueno, este ha sido mi primer capítulo de la historia n_n**

**Amy: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿¡¿¡¿¡CÓMO QUE SONIC ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN? ¡SOOOONICCCCCC! .**

**Sonic: ¿Qué pasa, Amy?... **

**Amy: ¡SONIC, ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN! ¿QUIÉN ES SALLY? **

**Sonic: ¿Sally? Sally solo… solo es… a ver, ¡a mí no me he eches la culpa! ¡Fue ella quién lo escribió! (Señalándome a mí) **

**Yo: Ay ay ay… ahora voy a ser yo quien va a tener la culpa. Amy, es solo una historia, y es para darle emoción al asunto!**

**Amy: Más te vale… NADIE, y me refiero NADIE, se va a quedar con mi Sonikku! .**

**Sonic: Dios… ¡por qué me haces estoooo! TT**

**Yo: Bueno… ejem ^_^" ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. El cumpleaños de Blaze

**Yo: ¡Estoy muy ilusionada por empezar el segundo capítulo! ¿Tú no, Amy?**

**Amy: Huy si… muchísimo. Estoy deseando ver como Sonic me parte el corazón en pedazos TT**

**Yo: ¡No digas eso! Ya vendrán tiempos mejores…**

**Amy: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

**Yo: Bueno, como que soy la escritora de la historia… U.U"**

**Amy: Huy, es verdad ^/^"**

**Blaze: Eh, ¿que no habéis leído el título del capítulo? **

**Yo: ¡Nop! n_n **

**Blaze: ¿Cómo que no lo has leído, Sonia? ¡Sí eres tú la que lo has escrito!**

**Yo: Ja ja ya lo sé, era broma n_n bueno vamos a empezar el capítulo, que si no los lectores se va a cabrear U.U**

Al día siguiente, no tenía ni ganas de empezar el instituto. Sentía que en cuánto me topara con Sally, me iba a restregar lo mismo de siempre. Pero era un día importante, y no podía fallarle. ¿Que a quién? Oh, se me olvidaba. Resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Blaze n_n así que Yo, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Espio y yo le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa. ¡Ya veréis que sorpresa se va a llevar!

- ¡Hola, Amy! ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? -. Me dijo, con voz pícara.

- Mmm… pues no… no se me ocurre nada -. Le dije, con tono despreocupado. - Lo único que sé es que como no lleguemos pronto a clase de arte, ¡la profesora Ronda nos va a meter bronca!

- Ah… es verdad… bueno vamos…

¡Ji ji! Pobrecita n_n se pensaba que me había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Pero no le podía decir nada, ¡sino arruinaríamos la sorpresa!

- Blaze, me puedes prestar un lápiz, porfavor? -. Dijo Silver.

- U… un… un lápiz, ¡eso es! Em… ¡ahora mismito!

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero Blaze esta super enamorada de Silver desde hace ya algún tiempo. Ella es muy seria y ordenada, pero cuando está cerca de él se vuelve torpe, se le cae todo y no para de balbucear y decir tonterías ^_^" si la viérais, ja ja.

- A… aquí tienes… Silver, tu lápiz -. Dijo, en tono nervioso.

- ¡Gracias, Blaze!

A la tarde después de clases y mientras Blaze había ido a hacer unas compras que le había pedido su madre, todos nos fuimos a la casa de Blaze a prepararle la fiesta, y con ayuda también de su madre y su padre, nos quedó genial.

- A ver… ¿dónde dijo mamá que había que coger el pescado?...

Cúando volvió a casa…

- Mamá, ya he… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esta la casa a oscuras?...

- ¡SORPRESAAAAAAA!

Encendimos las luces, y Blaze se puso muy feliz. Ella que se pensaba que todo el mundo se había olvidado de su cumpleaños…

- ¡Felicidades, Blaze! -. Dije.

- ¡Te lo mereces, nena! - Comentó Rouge.

- ¡Cada dia te haces un poco más vieja, Blaze! -. Dijo Sonic.

- ¡Eeeh!

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

La fiesta estuvo genial, pero lo mejor era lo que venía a continuación… Silver fue a hablar con Blaze.

- Silver, estoy muy contenta con todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. ¡Pensaba que todos os habíais olvidado de mi cumpleaños y…!

Entonces, ¡SILVER LA CALLÓ CON UN BESO! Todos nos sorprendimos muchísimo por ese acto, y yo me alegré mucho por ella.

- Silver… -. Dijo Blaze, sorprendida.

- Blaze… hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero no sabía cómo… así que como era tu cumpleaños, he decidido… mostrarte mis sentimientos…

- Silver…

- Blaze, ¿quieres… quieres salir conmigo? U/U

- ¡OOHHH SILVER! ¡Pues claro! ^/^

Todos nos alegramos muchísimo por ella. ¡El mejor regalo que le pudieron dar fue ese! Mientras todos reían y lo pasaban bien...

- Amy, ¿Te ocurre algo? -. Era Sonic. ¡Justamente la persona con la que menos quería hablar!

- No, estoy bien, estoy…

No pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Lloré desconsoladamente sin más no poder. Sonic me acercó a su pecho y me consoló.

- Amy, por favor, no llores… sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, no quiero que llores. Con la sonrisa tan bonita que tienes…

- Sonic, tu no lo entiendes… tú no sabes lo que me pasa… Tú eres la persona… ¡con la que menos quiero hablar en este momento!

- Amy…

Todos nos miraron.

Me fui corriendo de la terraza. Estaba destrozada. Parecía que a todo el mundo le salían bien las cosas excepto a mí. Necesitaba desahogarme… pero no precisamente con él.

- ¿Amy?... -. Shadow se acercó a mí.

- Shadow… -. Dije, entre sollozos.

- Amy, porfavor, no me gusta verte así. Cuéntame que te ocurre.

- Shadow… es que… es muy complicado… no sé si lo entenderías…

- Amy, por favor. Seguro que si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor.

- Es que… como decírtelo… llevo… llevo 6 meses aguantando ver a Sonic con esa estúpida de Sally, y ya no puedo más… encima no para de restregármelo cada vez que me ve, cosa que me duele aún más. Y Sonic no se da cuenta… parece que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le amo. Pero claro, no creo que lo entiendas… tú no sabes lo que es el amor…

- Créeme, Amy. Se perfectamente lo que es el amor. Amor… amor es lo que siento por ti, Amy.

- Sha…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios ya se habían fundido con los míos. Fue algo… al principio raro, pero no sé por qué, al final, me acabó gustando. Todo el mundo nos había visto, incluso Sonic, pero no me importaba. Solo quería sentir ese dulce momento…

**Yo: ¡Fin del segundo capítulo! ¿Amy… te ocurre algo?**

**Amy: ¿He besado… he besado a Shadow? ¿En serio lo he besado?**

**Yo: ¿Te preocupa?**

**Amy: Bueno, en realidad…**

**Blaze: ¡Madre mía! ****¡Amy… has besado a Shadow! ****O.O**

**Amy: Más o menos… recuerda que es solo una historia… :S**

**Shadow: ¿Amy?**

**Amy: ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí? :O**

**Shadow: Amy… no sé por qué, pero… necesito hacer esto… (coge a Amy y la besa)**

**Yo y Blaze: ¡Oh! O.O**

**Amy: ! O/O**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, supongo… O.O No me hago responsable de lo que ha pasado, ¡que conste! U.U**


	3. Un nuevo amor

**Amy: (Empuja a Shadow) ¡SHADOW! ¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? YO...**

**Shadow: Venga, reconócelo. Ese beso te ha gustado, ¡y mucho! Se te veía en la cara...**

**Amy: ¡Venga ya! ¡Shadow!**

**Shadow: No cal que digas nada, ya...**

**Yo y Blaze: ¡EJEM!**

**Amy y Shadow: ¿O.O?**

**Yo: ¿Os importa que empecemos el siguiente capítulo? ¬¬**

**Blaze: Eso, eso...**

**Yo y Blaze: ¡TORTOLITOS! ¬w¬**

**Amy y Shadow: ¡Callaos las 2! /**

**Yo: Muahahaha :D Bueno, ¡aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo!**

- ¡Shadow, SUÉLTALA! : -. Gritó Sonic, furioso.

(Shadow retrocede, se separa de mí y se dirige hacia Sonic)

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da envidia?

Cuando Shadow le hizo esa pregunta, me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a responder Sonic?

- ¡No te acerques a ella! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! -. Contestó, finalmente.

Shadow me miró de reojo y contestó:

- Esto no ha acabado aquí, Sonic The Hedgehog. Algún día, Amy será mía.

**Yo: ¡Ja ja rima! XDDD perdón, sigamos… U.U**

Shadow se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo:

- No te preocupes, mi querida Rose. Volveré a por ti pronto. -. Acto seguido, me dio un beso en la mejilla, uso "Chaos Control" y se fue.

En ese momento, me puse muy roja. No sabía por qué, pero ese beso me gustó.

Sonic se acercó a mí i dijo:

- Amy, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? -. Dijo Sonic, preocupado.

- No, Sonic, gracias. Estoy bien.

- ¡Bueno, bueno chicos! Creo que se ha hecho bastante tarde, así que será mejor que volváis a casa -. Dijo Blaze. Tenía razón. Era tarde, y tenía que volver a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me preguntó:

- ¿Lo pasaste bien, Amy?

- ¡Sí mamá, muy bien!

- Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a la cama, ¡que si no mañana no te va a levantar ni el dios!

- Sí mamá, buenas noches.

Aquella noche estuve pensando mucho en el beso que me dio Shadow. ¿Sentía algo por mí? ¿Y yo por él? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Y yo que pensaba que nunca podría olvidarme de él…

A la mañana siguiente, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Shadow y averiguar si el sentimiento que tenía era mutuo.

Me dirigí a Shadow y le dije:

- Shadow, en cuanto lo de ayer… -. No me dejó acabar la frase.

- No cal que me digas nada Amy, sé que estuve mal. No debería haberte besado, y supongo que ahora estás enfadada conmigo. Yo solo… quería…

- Shadow, no estoy enfadada contigo. Solo es que, cuando me besaste, me sentí rara… yo siempre había estado enamorada de Sonic, y al besarme, sentí que aquel beso… aquel beso… me gustó. -. Ya está, ¡LO HABÍA DICHO! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shadow ante esa confesión?

- Amy… ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si… -. Asentí, nerviosa.

- Amy…

En ese mismo momento, me besó. ¡ME BESÓ OTRA VEZ! Sentí como millones de mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago… me sentía tan bien… ahora lo tenía claro. ¡ESTABA ENAMORADA DE SHADOW!

- Amy… esto…

- Sí, ¡sí quiero!

- ¿Eh? -. Me miró confuso. - ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a pedir salir?

- Intuición, Shadow. Intuición. - Le contesté, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Nos volvimos a besar. Pero eso no fue todo… ¡TODO EL MUNDO NOS VIÓ! Pero no me importaba, al contrario, ¡me hacía feliz! Blaze estaría contenta, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sonic ante tal noticia?

**Yo: ¡Fin del tercer capítulo! n_n ¿Os ha gustado? **

**Amy: Desde luego, ¡A MÍ NO!**

**Yo: ¿Por qué? **

**Amy: ¡Porque se supone que yo amo a Sonic, no a Shadow!**

**Blaze: ¿Y que nos dices del beso del otro día? ¿Eeeeeeh? ¬w¬ (Con cara picardosa)**

**Amy: Yo… esto… ¡YO!... / (Se pone roja como un tomate)**

**Blaze: ¡AJÁ! ¡TE PILLÉ!**

**Yo: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Deja a la pobre chica, Blaze! Amy está confusa, ¡Eso es todo!**

**Amy: ¡YO NO ESTOY CONFUSA! .**

**Yo: Ya, ya… bueno, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**

**Amy: ¿Y lo dices tan contenta? ¿Después de estar haciéndome salir con Shadow? ¬¬**

**Yo: Bfff… Lo que decía, ¡ADIÓS!**


	4. Celos

**Yo: ¡Madre mía! ¡Ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo! n_n**

**Blaze: ¡Sii! n_n**

**Amy: Jolin, ¡todas están contentas menos yo!**

**Yo: ¿Y por qué no? ¡SHADOW ES UN BOMBONCITO!**

**Blaze y Amy: O.O**

**Yo: Ohhh… noo… decidme que no he dicho eso en voz alta…**

**Blaze y Amy: ¡LO HAS DICHO! A Sonia le gusta Shadow, a Sonia le gusta Shadow!**

**Yo: ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA…!**

**Shadow: ¿Quién no te gusta, Sonia?**

**Yo: O.O" (Me giro lentamente y veo a Shadow detrás de mí)**

**Blaze y Amy: ¡Eso, eso! ¿Quién no te gusta, eeeeehhh? ¬w¬**

**Yo: Esto… vamos a empezar el cuarto capítulo, por favor… (Voz nerviosa)**

**Blaze: ¡Ah, no! **

**Amy: ¡De esta no te escapas!**

**Shadow: ¿O.O? ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? (Confuso)**

**Yo: Shadow, déjalo… son tontas…**

**Shadow: ¡Por favor Sonia, dímelo!**

**Yo: Shadow, mejor luego… empecemos ya, ¿ok?**

**Shadow: Está bien.**

Después de aquello, todo el mundo vino a hacernos preguntas:

- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Menuda te has ligado! -. Decía Knuckles, mirándome con cara "seductora".

- ¡Vaya, Amy! ¡Nunca pensé que tú y Shadow acabaríais juntos! -. Dijo Wave.

- Bueno, es que… acabamos de empezar, y eso… -. Contesté.

En ese momento, Sally se acercó hacia mí y me dijo:

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que por fin nuestra querida eriza rosa se ha olvidado de su amor imposible! -. Dijo, y acto seguido, empezó a reírse.

Entonces, Sonic se acercó:

- Sally, por favor. Vámonos, que se hace tarde-. Dijo, tratando de no mirarme a la cara.

- Sí, Sonic. Dejemos a la parejita feliz "a solas" -. Contestó finalmente, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tía, ¡Ya te vale! ¿Empiezas a salir con Shadow y no me lo cuentas? Tenemos que hablar, ¡Pero ya! -. Sugirió Blaze.

Estuvimos charlando un rato. Yo le comenté como había empezado todo, y no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Tú, Amy Rose, la chica coladita por Sonic desde hace miles y miles de años, ¿me dice que HA REMPLAZADO A SONIC?

- Sí, ¡Así es! Estoy segura de que con Shadow lo pasaré mucho mejor que con Sonic, ¡y no sufriré tanto! ¡Shadow parece frio, serio, pero está claro que en el fondo es un romántico!

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues será muyyyyy en el fondo! -. Comentó Blaze, entre risas.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú no lo conoces! -. Le dije, un poco mosqueada, pero en buen rollo.

- Bueno, ya me contarás…

Había sonado el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del recreo. Volvimos todos a nuestras clases. Yo tenía clase de inglés, cosa que se me daba muy bien, aunque sabía de otro que no se le daba "tan bien" como a mí…

- Amy… -. Me dijo Shadow, en voz baja. No lo escuché.

- ¡AMY! -. Me asusté, ¡Ahora sí que lo había escuchado!

Todo el mundo se volteó y nos miró. Nos pusimos un poco rojos, pero en seguida siguió la clase.

- Well boys, now we going to do the exercises 13 and 14. Shadow, please. Come here and do the exercises!_ (Bueno chicos, ahora vamos a hacer los ejercicios 13 y 14. Shadow, por favor. ¡Ven aquí y haz los ejercicios!)_

- Teacher… em… bueno teacher… es que yo… no know como do los exercises… -. Decía Shadow, añadiendo castellanismos en medio de las frases.

En ese momento, todos se pusieron a reír por el mal inglés de Shadow, todos… excepto la profesora, Y YO.

- Teacher, ¿can I help Shadow to do the exercises, please? _(¿Profesora, puedo ayudar a Shadow a hacer los ejercicios, porfavor?) _.- Sugerí a la Helene, la profesora de inglés.

- Okay, Amy. Help Shadow, please. His english is very bad for his level. _(De acuerdo, Amy. Ayuda a Shadow, porfavor. Su inglés es muy malo para su nivel.)_

Estuve toda la clase ayudando a Shadow a hacer los ejercicios, eso sí, entre suspiros, bromas, ¡Y muchas risas!

- A ver, Shadow. Vamos a repasar. Dime el verbo "amar".

- Bueno, solo se me uno, y es "I Love You" -. Me dijo, con una mirada súper tierna. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Amy and Shadow, please. No more "love" in class, please. _(Amy y Shadow, por favor. No más amor en clase, porfavor)_

Todos volvieron a reír. ¡Ahora sí que nos pusimos rojos! Bueno, todos… menos Sonic.

Hasta hace un rato no me habría dado cuenta, pero Sonic no paraba de observarnos todo el rato. Observaba a Shadow, con mala cara. Me observaba a mí… pero con una cara… como si estuviese triste. Sally tenía que llamarle la atención bastantes veces.

- ¡Hello, Sonic! ¡Vuelve a la tierra! -. Le gritaba Sally.

- ¿Eh? Si si, Sally… ¿Qué decías? -. Le decía Sonic, con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Argh! ¡Llevo toda la mañana avisándote y tú no me haces ni caso! ¿A quién miras tanto?

- A nadie… a nadie Sally. ¿Seguimos con la lección? -. Sugirió Sonic, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ah… está bien. Pero ésta vez concéntrate, ¿vale?

A las 17:00, justo la hora en la que nos íbamos a casa, Shadow me propuso algo. (No, ¡no es matrimonio! ¬¬)

- Amy… esto… ¿te parece bien que vayamos esta tarde a dar una vuelta por el parque?

- ¡Claro, Shady! -. Contesté. No me había dado cuenta, pero ¡le había puesto un mote!

- ¿Shady?

- Oh, ¿no te gusta que te llame así?

- No, ¡Si me encanta! Me gusta cómo suena… a ver… y si te llamo… ¿AMES?

Me quedé petrificada. "AMES, AMES, AMES…" Resonaba la voz de Sonic en mi cabeza.

- Shadow, por favor, no me llames así. -. Le comenté, disgustada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

- No, no es eso… es porque… Sonic me llamaba así "cariñosamente" cuando éramos muy buenos amigos… -. Le expliqué. Bajé la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Amy. Bueno, olvidémonos de ese erizo que tanto te ha hecho daño. ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré "Rosy"! ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Sí! Bueno, Shady, ¿vamos?

- Claro, Rosy! -. Dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Llegamos al parque. Nos encontremos con Blaze y Silver, que también estaban paseando por allí.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Si es la feliz pareja! ¿Qué tal os va, chicos? - Dijo Silver.

- ¡Pues muy bien! Hemos decidido aprovechar esta magnífica tarde para salir un rato, verdad Shady?

- Claro, Rosy!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que ya hay motes de por medio! ¡Os habéis cogido cariño muy pronto! -. Comentó Blaze. Estaba muy feliz por mí.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Qué os parece si nos tomamos unos helados? -. Sugirió Shadow.

- ¡De acuerdo! -. Acordamos todos.

Nos acerquemos a la heladería del parque, y fíjate tú, nosotros y Silver y Blaze no éramos las únicas parejas que se encontraban en el parque…

**Amy: ¿Quiénes eran? ¿QUIEEENEEEEEEES? **

**Yo: ¡Paciencia, Amy! ¡Ya lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo!**

**Amy: Pero… ¡no puedo esperar!**

**Silver: Esta Rose… ¡que poco paciente es!**

**Yo y Amy: ¿Silver? ¿Cómo has llegado tú aquí?**

**Blaze: Lo he invitado yo n_n**

**Yo y Amy: Blaze… **

**Silver: Bueno Burny Blazy, te tengo que dejar… ¡Nos vemos luego!**

**Yo y Amy: ¿BURNY BLAZY?**

**Blaze: ¿Ya te vas? Joooo… hasta luego, ¡Sweety Silvy!**

**Yo y Amy: ¿¡¿¡¿¡SWEETY SILVY?**

**Silver y Blaze: ¿Qué? ¡Son nuestros apodos cariñosos!**

**Yo: En fin…**

**Amy: Voy a potar…**

**Silver y Blaze: ¡NO SABÉIS LO QUE ES EL AMOR! **

**(Se van)**

**Amy: Sinceramente, está claro que yo no…**

**Yo: Y yo menos…**

**Sonic: ¿Seguro que no sabéis lo que es?**

**Yo: ¡SONIC!**

**Amy: ¡SONIKKU! **** _ **

**Sonic: ¡Hola, Ames! ¿Qué tal, Sonia?**

**Yo: ¡Muy bien, Sonic!**

**Amy: ¡Oooohhh Sonic! ¡Si tú supieras las cosas que está escribiendo Sonia!**

**Sonic: ¿? (Empieza a leer los capítulos)**

**(…)**

**Sonic: Con que… SHADOW… ¿EH AMY? ¬¬**

**Amy: Sonic… no es lo que parece… ¡LO HA ESCRITO ELLA! (Apuntándome a mí)**

**Yo: (Siempre me llevo los palos U.U) Es una historia, ¡Sonic! O… es que… ¿ESTÁS CELOSO?**

**Sonic: (Se pone más rojo que Knuckles XD) ¿CELOSO? ¿¡¿¡YO! ¿¡¿¡DE ESE! ¡VENGA YA! ¡AMY PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON SU VIDA! /**

**Yo: Sonic… ¡TE HAS PUESTO ROJO!**

**Amy: Sonic… O/O**

**Sonic: ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! U/U**

**Shadow: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**Yo: ¡SHADOW! O/O**

**Sonic: Tú… ¡TÚ! ¡AMY ES MÍA!**

**Amy: ¡O/O!**

**Shadow: ¡Qué dices, FAKER! ¡AMY ES MÍA!**

**Yo: Shadow… TT**

**Amy: Bueno… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, supongo… esto va para largo…**


	5. Park Panic

**(Al día siguiente)**

**Yo: TT**

**Shadow: ¿Sonia? ¿Qué te pasa, por que lloras?**

**Yo: Shadow, por favor, vete… **

**Shadow: ¡Sonia, por favor! ¡Dime qué te pasa!**

**Yo: No puedo Shadow, no puedo… (Voz quebrada)**

**(Shadow me abraza)**

**Shadow: Sonia, no llores más. No soporto verte sufrir así.**

**Yo: Shadow…**

**Shadow: Sonia…**

**(A punto de besarnos)**

**Amy y Blaze: ¡EJEM! ¿Interrumpimos algoooo? ¬w¬ **

**Los 2: ¡O.O!**

**Amy: ¿Sooniaa? ¬w¬**

**Blaze: ¿Shaadoow? ¬w¬**

**Shadow: Eh, ejem…**

**Yo: Em… estoooo… **

**Shadow: ¡Uy! ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Nos vemos luego!**

**(Se va)**

**Amy: Sonia, ¡Nos debes una explicación!**

**Blaze: ¡Eso eso! ¿Qué estábais haciendo tu y Shadow?**

**Las 2: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¬w¬**

**Yo: Chicas… solo es un amigo…**

**Las 2: (Me miran con cara amenazante)**

**Yo: ¡VALE, VALE! ¡LO RECONOZCO! ¡ME GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO!**

**Las 2: Lo sabía! :D **

**Yo: U/U Hablaremos luego, ¡ahora vamos a empezar el quinto capítulo!**

- Amy, ¿Esos no son…? -. Me dijo Blaze.

Sonic y Sally. Justamente ellos.

- ¡Silver, Blaze! ¡Me alegra…!

Sonic calló al vernos a mí y a Shadow. ¿Le molestaba?

- ¡Me alegra veros! -. Terminó Sally.- Vaya, ¡pero si también están aquí Shadow y Amy! ¿Qué tal os va chicos?

Sally se estaba comportando muy simpática. RARO, MUY RARO.

- Amy, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -. Me dijo.

Me llevó alejada de los chicos, y me dijo:

- Mira Amy, ya se que siempre nos hemos llevado mal por culpa de Sonic, y ahora que las cosas han cambiado y cada una tiene al chico que quiere… ¿Amigas?

Me lo pensé un poco, pero… decidí darle una oportunidad a Sally, asi que…

- ¡Amigas! -. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Volvimos con los chicos, y les contemos que Sally y yo eramos amigas. Se pusieron muy contentos.

- Amy, ¿Lo dices en serio? Con todo el daño que te ha hecho… -. Me comentó Blaze.

- Seguro. Quiero darle una oportunidad a Sally. ¡Además, las dos ya somos felices! Ella esta con su querido Sonic, ¡y yo con mi amorcito Shady!

Acto seguido, le di un beso a Shadow. No se por qué, pero Sonic puso mala cara ante tal acto. Empezaba a sospechar algo…

- Chicos, ¡He tenido una idea fabulosa! -. Empezó Sally.- ¿Qué os parece si nos vemos este domingo para quedar en Park Panic?

- ¿Te refieres al mejor parque de atracciones del terror de todo Mobius? .- Comentó Silver, emocionado.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Sería como una quedada de parejas! ¡Los seis juntos! ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡A nosotras nos parece genial, Sally! -. Le comentemos yo y Blaze.

- Umm… será divertido -. Dijo Shadow.

- Y a ti que te parece, cariño?

- Bueno, si no tenemos nada mejor que hacer… -. Dijo Sonic, no con mucho entusiasmo.

- Bueno, ¡Está decidido! ¡Nos vemos el domingo a las 14:00 en Park Panic! -. Dijo finalmente Sally.

Llegó el ansiado domingo. Me puse un vestido rosa super mono, una diadema de flores, unas botas altas rosas, y mis pulseras de siempre. Shadow me pasó a buscar a las 13:35.

- ¡Guau, Amy! ¡Estás increible! Bueno, como siempre… -. Me dijo Shadow, asombrado.

¡Shadow iva super guapo!: llevaba una camisa blanca, unos tejanos negros, unas bambas negras y amarillas, y un reloj, justamente el que le regalé cuando tuvimos nuestra segunda cita.

- Shadow, tu tambien estás muy guapo -. Le dije, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas coloradas. Le dí un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, te parece si vamos tirando, ¿mi querida Rosy?

- Sí, ¡sinó no llegaremos a tiempo!

Me agarró de la mano, y fuimos caminando hacia el parque. Allí nos encontremos con Silver, Blaze, Sonic y Sally. Estaban todos, bastante arreglados por cierto. Me fijé en como iva a Sonic, informal, pero nada mal: Llevaba una camiseta negra de "Sonic Underground" El grupo que había formado con sus dos hermanos, Sonia y Manic. Unos pantalones tejanos rotos, y sus clasicos zapatos de siempre. Aun así, tengo que reconocer que… estaba bastante guapo.

- ¡Hola chicos! -. Nos saludó Blaze, muy alegramente.

- ¿Preparados para pasar un dia en "Park Panic"? -. Dijo Sally, muy emocionada.

- ¡Esto va a ser la caña! -. Comentó Silver.

- No te separes de mi, ¿vale Sonic? - Le dijo Sally a Sonic, con una sonrisa pícara.

Nos subimos en un montón de atracciones: La Montaña Rusa Fantasma, el Trueno Zombie, el Distrito Calabaza, La Noria Poseída, La Furia del Esqueleto (En esa Blaze no pudo subir por culpa de su vértigo, asi que Silver se quedó con ella) y por último, la Discoteca Pesadilla. Fui a comprar unos algodones de azucar blancos con Sonic (Que parecían pelotones de telas de araña) Y de repente, vimos a Sally y a Shadow… ¡BESÁNDOSE! Sonic y yo no podíamos creer lo que veíamos… nuestras respectivas parejas… ¡BESÁNDOSE! Me quedé atónita. El mundó cayó bajo mis pies. ¡NECESITABA EXPLICACIONES!

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTO? -. Gritemos a la vez yo y Sonic, furiosos.

Dejaron de besarse immediatamente.

- ¡SONIC! Te lo puedo explicar… -. Dijo Sally.

- ¡AMY! Esto no es lo que parece… -. Me dijo Shadow.

- ¿AH, SÍ? ¿Y COMO ME LO VAS A EXPLICAR? -. Gritemos Sonic y yo a la vez.

- Sonic, verás… no lo estaba besando, es sólo… -. Intentó explicarse Sally, nerviosa.

- ¿AH,NO? ¿QUE NO LO ESTABAS BESANDO? ¿QUE TE CREES, QUE SOY CIEGO? -. Decía Sonic, furioso.

- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ME BESÓ ÉL! -. Le contestaba Sally, a gritos.

- ¿QUE TE ESPERAS, QUE TE CREA?

- ¡CREEME, SONIC! ¿ESQUE YA NO CONFÍAS EN MI?

- ¿ACASO ES UNA PREGUNTA TRAMPA? ¿QUE TE CREES, QUE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HE VISTO, VOY A VOLVER A CONFIAR EN TI?

- Sonic… -. Dijo Sally, y se le escapó una lagrima.

- ¡SALLY, LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ! -. Dijo finalmente Sonic.

- Sonic por favor, ¡No me dejes! -. Le contestó, y se puso a llorar.

- Ya es demasiado tarde Sally. Olvidame. Amy, avisa a Blaze y a Silver. Diles que me vuelvo a casa. -. Dijo, y acto seguido, se fue corriendo.

Ahora era mi turno de hablar con Shadow.

- Verás Amy… lo siento… ha sido un impulso, un error… -. Le corté.

- ¿UN IMPULSO? ¿UN ERROR? ¿DE VERAS CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR ESO? -. Le respondí fríamente.

- Amy, por favor, escuchame… -. Dijo Shadow, intentándo arreglarlo.

- No Shadow. Después de lo que he visto, me ha hecho ver claramente que tu no eres la persona ideal para mí. Lo siento mucho, pero… te tengo que decir… que rompo contigo.

- ¡AMY, NO! ¡POR FAVOR! -. Dijo Shadow, y, asombrosamente, empezaron a recorrerle un monton de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento. -. Shadow intentó abrazarme.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! -. Le solté una bofetada en la cara. Ante tal acto, me puse a llorar más fuerte y salí corriendo.

Un rato después, me cruzé con Silver y Blaze.

- ¡AMY! ¡ESTAS LLORANDO! ¿Y Shadow? -. Me dijeron, sobresaltados.

- Se ha terminado todo. Hemos pillado a Shadow y Sally besándose. -. Les dije, entre lágrimas.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -. Silver y Blaze no podían creer lo que oían.

- Sonic ha terminado con Sally, y se ha ido a casa. Y yo he hecho lo mismo con Shadow. Ahora, si me disculpáis, creo que me voy a casa.

Me despedí de ellos. Cogí un taxi y pedí que me llevaran a casa. Estaba sola, mi madre había ido a visitar a mi abuela una semana y mi padre se había ido de viaje de negocios. Me encerré en mi cuarto. No quería hacer nada, ni decir nada, ni escuchar nada. Solo quería desahogarme y llorar, intentando evitar que llegase mañana y tener que cruzarme otra vez con Shadow. Sentía mi alma hecha pedazos, primero Sonic, y ahora Shadow… Estaba dolida, por mí, y como seguramente debía sentirse Sonic. sentía que ya nada podía ir peor.

**Amy: TT…**

**Yo: ¡Amy! ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Amy: Es que… este capítulo me ha hecho llorar…**

**Yo: Amy, no llores… no me deprimas más, por favor.**

**Amy: Sonia… me voy a casa. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**(Se va).**

**Shadow: Sonia, ¿que haces aquí sola?**

**Yo: Shadow… Amy se acaba de ir. Y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo…**

**Shadow: ¿Aún sigues dolida por lo de antes?**

**Yo: Shadow, por favor… no saques de el tema de nuevo… (Empiezan a caérseme las lágrimas)**

**Shadow: ¿Qué te he dicho yo antes, de llorar? (Me abraza)**

**Yo: Shadow… ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE TE QUIERO? **

**Shadow: ¡O.O!**

**Yo: No me había dado cuenta antes, pero… me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, y que no puedo vivir sin ti… pero nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti y cuando te peleas con Sonic por Amy, se me rompe el corazón… por que veo que… LA QUIERES… **

**Shadow: Sonia, yo no quiero a Amy. YO TE QUIERO A TI.**

**(Me besa)**

_**NOTA:**__**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

_**ATTE: Sonia.**_


	6. La despedida

**(Nos separamos lentamente)**

**Yo: Shadow... **

**Shadow: Por favor, Sonia, no digas nada. No sé por qué, pero me recuerdas tanto a María… tus ojos… tu sonrisa…**

**Yo: Pero yo no soy Maria… :(**

**Shadow: Lo sé. TU ERES MUCHO MEJOR. :)**

**(Me besa otra vez)**

**Amy y Blaze: ¡Hola chi…! ¡AY MI MADRE!**

**(Nos separamos)**

**Shadow: Emm… esto… (Voz nerviosa)**

**Yo: Umm… bueno… eh… (Súper colorada)**

**Amy y Blaze: ¡OS PILLEMOS! **

**Los 2: O/O**

**Amy: ¡Ah, me alegro tanto por vosotros!**

**Blaze: ¡Sabía que había algo! n_n**

**Shadow: Bueno chicas, no quiero ser grosero, pero… em… ¿nos podeis dejar solos? (Súper colorado)**

**Amy y Blaze: ¡Claro, CLARO! ¬w¬ (Voz picardosa)**

**Shadow: Bueno, por fin solos tu y yo… ¬w¬ (Voz picardosa)**

**Yo: ¡SHADOW! . ¡tengo que escribir el capítulo 6!**

**Shadow: ¡Agh, está bien! Nos vemos luego, GUAPA ;)**

**Yo: O/O… **

Lunes. LUNES. Era lunes. Eran las 7:00, hora de levantarse para ir al instituto. No quería ir. No queria encontrarme con Shadow. Pero, que remedio… era hora de enfretarme a mis problemas. Así que me levanté, me vestí, me peiné, me arreglé, preparé la mochila, y, con la cabeza bien alta, puse rumbo al instituto. Se acercaba la hora… la hora de toparme con Shadow. Pero eso no era sólo lo que me preocupaba: También estaba preocupada por Sonic. ¿Como estaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Necesitaba hablar con él…

- Amy… ¿Cómo estás? -. Me preguntó Blaze, nada más verme.

- Blaze… amiga, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar… no… -. No podía hablar. Se me saltaron las lágrimas. Blaze intentó consolarme.

- Amiga, la vida es muy dura. Nunca te puedes fiar de nada ni de nadie. Y menos en tu novio. Tarde o pronto, acabará apuñalándote por la espalda. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

- Blaze…

- Bueno, vamos al laboratorio de ciencias. ¡Acuérdate que tenemos que entregar un trabajo! -. Me dijo Blaze con una sonrisa, intentándo animarme.

- Sí, vamos.

Lleguemos a clase de ciencias, con el tiempo justo. Allí estaba Sally, con muy mala cara. Shadow… Shadow tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. De vez en cuando me miraba con cara de arrepentimiento, y yo intentaba evitar esos ojos… esos ojos rubíes tan profundos, que reflejaban tanto dolor. Sonic… Sonic estaba hecho polvo. Se le veía en la cara. No quería trabajar. Y yo no es que estuviera saltando de alegría. Fue un gran golpe para los 2.

A la hora del patio, mientras iva caminando sola absorta en mis pensamientos, apareció Shadow. Intenté escapar de él, pero me agarró el brazo.

- Amy, Amy por favor, escúchame.

- No tenemos que hablar de nada, Shadow. Suéltame.

- Amy, tú no lo entiendes, tu no entiendes lo que siento por ti…

- ¿Lo que sientes por mí? ¿ENSERIO? ¡Si sintieras algo por mí, NO HABRÍAS BESADO A SALLY! -. Le remarqué.

- Amy, lo reconozco, ¡Fue un error! Nunca tuve que haberla besado…

- Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Olvidame, Shadow. Se ha acabado.

- Amy, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÁME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!

- ¡NO, SHADOW! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, OLVÍDATE DE MÍ! -. Le grité, y salí corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras corría, me choqué contra alguien y caí al suelo.

- Perdón, estás… ¡AMY! -. Dijo Sonic, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. - ¡AMY, ESTAS LLORANDO! ¿Qué ha…?

Antes de decirme nada más, entendió perfectamente por qué lloraba.

- ¿Shadow? -. Dijo finalmente.

Asentí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Amy, por favor, no puedo verte así… -. Dijo, y se le escapó una lágrima. - Yo tambíen quería mucho a Sally, y cuando la ví besándose con Shadow, mi alma se partió en mil pedazos. Y ahora pienso… ¿Cómo encontraré a alguien como ella? -. Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Sonic… -. Sólo pude decir eso, no me salía nada más. Estábamos llorando los 2 desconsoladamente.

En ese momento, no sabemos, cómo ni porque… nuestros labios se juntaron… nuestros ojos, llenos de lágrimas, esas lágrimas, fueron interrumpidas por ese hermoso beso. No quisimos que parara; me agarró fuerte, y yo hice lo mismo. No quería separarme de él, y, él tampoco de mí. Shadow y Sally estaban allí, no muy lejos, contemplando la escena. Shadow miró a Sally. Sally miró a Shadow.

- Los hemos perdido, ¿Verdad?... -. Dijo Sally, llorando.

- Nunca encontraré a nadie como ella… -. Le dio un abrazo a Sally, se despidió de ella con un "Adiós" sumergido en una voz quebrada, y se fue. Sally se marchó también.

- Amy…

- Sonic…

No dijimos nada más. No necesitábamos decir nada más. Nos miremos y nos abrazábamos. Al día siguiente, ya eramos pareja. Recuerdo que ha Blaze se le saltaron las lágrimas de la felicidad.

Un mes después, me enteré que Shadow y Sally habían abandonado en instituto. No volvimos a saber nada más de ellos. Lo peor, es que me enteré de algo mucho mas fuerte: ROUGE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE SHADOW. Así que ella también abandonó el instituto y partió en busca de su amado. Después de perder a 3 de nuestros queridísimos amigos, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Yo, y todos, seguimos adelante como pudimos. Esta fue mi historia. Después de todo lo que pasé, acabé siendo feliz. Sally, espero que todo te vaya muy bien allá dónde estés. Rouge, amiga, te hecho de menos. Espero que hayas encontrado a tu amado Shadow. Y, en cuanto a tí, Shadow, espero que seas muy feliz y que por fin hayas encontrado tu verdadero amor. Un beso de tu amiga, Amy.

**FIN**

**Amy: TT…**

**Blaze: TT…**

**Yo: Chicas… ¿Qué os pasa? Ahhh… ¿Os habéis emocionado, verdad?**

**Las 2: Sí, Sonia…**

**Sonic: Amy…**

**Amy: Ah, hola So…**

**(La besa)**

**Las 2: ¡OH! O.O**

**Sonic: Amy, ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡No podría pensar en que estuvieras con otra persona que no fuera yo! ¡TE AMO, AMY! T/T**

**Amy: ¡Sonic! :')**

**Las 2: Ooooohhh… :D**

**Silver: ¡Blaze!**

**Blaze: ¡Silver!**

**Blaze: ¡Me alegra verte!**

**Silver: No sé por qué, pero necesitaba verte… tenía ganas de verte y pasar un rato contigo :)**

**Blaze: Oooh Silver…**

**(Se besan)**

**Shadow: ¡Sonia! :)**

**Yo: ¡Shadow!**

**Shadow: Tenía tantas ganas de verte… ¿Has acabado de escribir la historia?**

**Yo: Si :) ¿Quieres leerla tu también?**

**Shadow: De acuerdo.**

**(…)**

**Shadow: (Se le escapa una lágrima)**

**Yo: ¡Shadow! :) ¡No llores, hombre!**

**Shadow: :) Sonia, te quiero tanto…**

**Yo: Y yo, Shadow.**

**(Nos besamos)**

**(…)  
><strong>_**NOTA: Bueno, espero que os haiga gustado mi historia! Muy pronto empezaré a escribir mi siguiente historia! Aceptaré todo tipo de ideas y peticiones para futuras historias!  
>¡Un beso!<strong>_

_**Atte: Sonia.**_


End file.
